Mi más Grande Deseo SasuHina
by AngieLKoneko21
Summary: Los personajes No me pertenecen sino al maestro Kishimoto en su obra Naruto. Categoría: M - Drama - Romance Trama: Sasuke es protagonista, en el cual viaja al mundo alterno donde se llevare una sorpresa... Volumen: 3
1. Chapter 1

MI MÁS GRANDE DESEO I

CAPITULO I

"Recuerdos"  
~Pensamientos~  
-Diálogo-

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

PD: Muchas gracias por agregar esta historia a su biblioteca 🔥 por lo cual espero no decepcionarlos queridos lectores así que deseo de todo corazón 💟les guste y no dejen de seguirme esta historia está inspirada en mis anhelos y sueños de mi último aliento de existir. No obstante, debo afirmar que esta instruido en lenguaje japonés…

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Puff… bien Naruto has ganado_

_Naruto Uzumaki. – A_h sí es… Sasuke Teme

_Sakura Haruno. – ¡Naruto! y Sasuke... Etto Yo... _  
**. – Detengo mis palabras abruptamente tras ver que han perdido ambos sus brazos inmediatamente junto mis palmas entre sí, se crea un bucle de chakra que paso a colocar sobre los cortes para detener ambas hemorragias, caen de mis mejillas varias lágrimas que seco con la manga de mi antebrazo derecho – **

_Naruto Uzumaki. – Lo lamento Sakura_chan... por preocuparte nuevamente _**– sus ojos se empañan por mis palabras que hago un esfuerzo para dedicarle una sincera sonrisa, ella agacha la mirada, y nos dice – **

_Sakura Haruno. – Me preocupe por ambos, ¡no vuelvan a hacerme eso! _  
**– reprocho a ambos, alzo la vista lo suficiente para ver que he detenido el sangrado con la poca chakra que me quedaba, entonces dejo de hacer fluir mi chakra y posteriormente me abalanza a abrazos en un acto fraternal, Naruto corresponde al instante mi gesto acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro y Sasuke se relaja, en el borde del llanto digo con voz quebrantada**  
**– **_Los quiero mucho..._

_.**:**._

_.**:**. _

_.**.**._

_**Meses después...**_

_Kakashi H. 6to Hokage. – __¿Estás seguro Sasuke, de hacer ese viaje? _  
**– pronuncio no convencido de que se fuera tan pronto, a pesar de que se lo propuse hace unas horas, él responde – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Si, debo expiar mis pecados. _  
_**– contesto con seguridad a mi decisión, capto entonces la nostalgia en la mirada de Sakura, siento un nudo en mi garganta **_  
___quizá ella podría ser... siempre le estoy dando pesar ~ _  
_**vuelvo mi completa atención en mi maestro ahora el 6to Hokage y le escucho hablar – **_

_Kakashi H. 6to Hokage. – Si es tu voluntad entonces ve __**– asiento con la cabeza y miro por mi arco reflejo a mi joven alumna Sakura, y escucho lo que intenta decirle – **_

_Sakura Haruno. – Etto... Sasuke yo... Quisiera ir _  
**– agachó la mirada con nostalgia, coloco mi mano sobre el lado de mi corazón en un acto de darme valor**  
**– **_contigo... __**– él en respuesta relaja la mirada y me responde – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – je, no es posible, este viaje debo hacerlo yo, pero te prometo que volveré. _  
_**– Alzo mi diestra y realizo la señal con dos dedos que mi hermano Itachi hacia sobre mí, y continuo con decir **_  
_**– **__Hasta pronto. __**– Me aparto de ella dándole la espalda para empezar avanzar por el sendero. Estando ya un largo trecho entre la zona de árboles, veo a Naruto salir entre ellos vistiendo con una capa en color blanco, entonces me sincero por su presencia – **__No creí que vendrías a despedirme __**– Viajo mi mirada sobre su brazo izquierdo tras ver que saca de ahí la banda que portaba antes de desertar, me la extiende para que la tome, pregunto – **__¿Aun lo tienes? __**– alzo la vista con expresión tranquila a su rostro **_

_Me detuviste como amigo hasta llegar a perder un brazo. Me salve gracias a ti. Nosotros que nos peleamos por cualquier tontería, ahora compartimos el dolor de nuestros corazones. Y por lo que vi viajando por el mudo, no puedo decir que sea algo de nosotros dos, sino de mucha más gente. Pero no hay muchos que puedan hacer lo que tú. Así como con nosotros, las cosas no son fáciles. Sobre todo, con los mayores _

_**Naruto contesta – **_

_Naruto Uzumaki. – Te devuelvo esto.__** – anuncio con la expresión más tranquila, él con total naturalidad responde – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Solo me lo quedare _  
**– Sostengo del extremo la banda y manteniendo el contacto visual, continuo – **_hasta nuestro duelo _**– concluyo mostrándome tan sereno como él**

_Es parecido a una oración. Pero aguantaremos hasta poder hacerlo. Fuimos nosotros los que nos impusimos, porque somos ninjas. _

_****.****_

_****:****_

_****.****_

_**Muchos años después...**_

**Pov. **_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Regresando de varios años a Konoha en el cumplimiento de misiones de alto rango luego de haber acabado con mis años de redención, había decido seguir siendo su protector desde las sombras de modo que volvía con el carácter de seguir la pista de un nuevo enemigo que intentaba destruir la paz en el mundo Shinobi, que hace pocos días había cruzo conmigo ese ser, se trataba nada más que un experimento fallido de mi antiguó maestro Orochimaru, hecho con las cedulas de mi preciado hermano Itachi, los ideales de tal desagrado sujeto llamado Uchiha Shin, era obtener más poder y reorganizar Akatsuki, no obstante, antes de derrotarlo ocurren varios sucesos inesperados, entre ellos conocer por primera vez a la hija que había concebido con Sakura, luego de haber vencido y compartido un almuerzo en familia con Sarada y Sakura, finalizando el día en la puerta de Konoha, antes de retomar nuevamente mi viaje, mi hija Sarada, dice – **_

_Sarada Uchiha. –_ _Volverás papá_  
**– **_**notando que era un hombre mi padre de pocas palabras me atrevo a decir ello, con la mano en el centro de mi pecho y la mirada baja, me sorprendo al ver que él se inclina abrazando con su única mano, se aparta y toca mi frente, como una vez mi madre toco mi frente ¿Cuándo le pregunte si ella y papá se habían besado? A lo que ella dijo que mejor que un beso, era esa señal con los dedos, entonces lo comprendí, en respuesta dice**_** – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Hasta la próxima vez __**– Me levanto erguido miro a ambas por unos instantes, notando la mirada de Sakura querer algo de mí, no obstante, siento un poco de calor en las mejillas al notar que pretendía, les doy la espalda a ambas, mientras termino de decir – **__Me voy _

– _**relajo mi expresión y avanzo escuchando a Sarada entusiasmada despedirse mientras no volteo la mirada a ellas – **_

_Sarada Uchiha. - ¡Hasta pronto Oto_san! _  
_**– elevó mi mano mientras me muestro enérgicamente**_  
Shannaroyo mi familia es kawaii como Chôchô dijo ~  
_**A**__**esos pensamientos amplió mi sonrisa, viéndolo partir – **_

****.****

****:****

****.****

_**Tiempo después...**_

_**En la torre Hokage**_

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – ¡Sasuke! __**– elevo mi voz enérgica de estar contento de verlo nuevamente, tomo lugar en mi asiento mientras Sasuke se para frente a mi escritorio, sacando de su capa mi chamarra de cuando era un niño, hablo –**__esa es mi ropa, ¿Por qué la tienes tú? __**– él responde –**_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – La encontré de camino aquí. _**– se lo entrego colocándolo en la mesa, él la sostiene de un extremo de modo que continuo – **_Estaba cerca a tu casa __**– **_**duda un momento y da un suspiro profundo, habla – **

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – Ya veo _**– cierro los ojos por un momento, bajando la cabeza escucho a Sasuke decir – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Vi a tu hijo, _**– siguiendo con la mirada los gestos de Naruto, hago mención de lo igual que me parecen – **_es idéntico a ti de joven. __**– abre los ojos con pesadez e intentando sonar ameno, responde – **_

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – Él no es como yo. _**– aclaro, sueno un poco pensativo al recordarme – **_Diría que se parece más a como eras tú. _**– retomo mi mirada a la chaqueta que usaba – **_Nosotros somos cosas del pasado _

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Los ninjas siguen siendo iguales, por mucho que el mundo cambie. Tarado… _**– dibujo una sonrisa divertida por las tonterías que dice, entonces decido ir a lo importante, saco de mi bolsillo el pergamino de las ruinas de Kaguya y se lo ofrezco a Naruto, al ver su expresión desentendido, hablo – **_Este es el pergamino que encontré en el castillo de Kaguya _

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – Bien _**– lo agarro e inmediatamente lo despliego, al instante que lo miro veo que se encuentra indescriptible – **_ya veo _**– Shikamaru que está presente, pregunta – **

_Shikamaru Nara. –__¿Qué dice? __**– **_**cuestiono con un semblante preocupado, Naruto responde**_** – **_

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – Ni Idea. _**–**__**Shikamuru lanza un bufido, entonces continúo sincerándome – **_Pero tengo un mal presentimiento. __**– entonces Sasuke, habla – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Mi Rinnegan tampoco puede leerlo. _**– anuncio para excluirme, a lo que Naruto prosigue a hablar – **

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – Enviémoslo para que descifren _**– ordeno y Shikamaru confirma con la cabeza, gira su mirada a Sasuke el cual voltea a mirarlo, entonces le pregunta – **

_Shikamaru Nara. – Sasuke, mencionaste el castillo de Kaguya _**– expreso analizando la situación, él contesta – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Si, por fin lo encontré _**– con total seriedad al asunto empiezo a relatar mi llegada a dichas ruinas, donde la dificultad aumentaba al adentrarme a la zona, debido al clima y las hostilidad que se sentía, relato el interés que había despertado luego de lo sucedido en la cuarta gran guerra ninja y como cada pista empezaba a encajar en todo el rompecabezas que me había hecho, no obstante, al estar en aquel lugar se presentaron unos sujetos con las características del clan Ootsutsuki, confrontando solo a uno llamado Kinshiki Ootsutsuki, termine en retirarme para luego llegar ante Naruto con dicho pergamino, entonces Shikamaru con sorpresa a todo lo contado y confirmado, dice – **

_Shikamaru Nara. – ¡Eso es grave! ¿Comenzará otra guerra? _**– **_**miro hacia Naruto, que, en un semblante serio habla**_** – **

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – Aún no lo sabemos _**– **_**aclaro al ver que Shikamaru se adelanta a los hechos, no obstante, continuo a decir en reflexión**_** – **_Pero hay que estar en alerta. _**– suspiro con nostalgia, retomo mi mirada al pergamino, y exclamo – **_No puede repetirse una batalla como aquella. _**– ambos confirman con la mirada mis palabras, entonces Sasuke cuando empezaba a irse, digo – **_Sasuke ¿te quedaras en casa con Sakura y Sarada? _**– detiene sus pasos cerca de la puerta, y responde – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Hmp… solo me quedaré el tiempo que se tarde en descifrar el pergamino _**– coloco mi mano en la perilla y paso abrir, avanzo, dejándolos solos, caminando por el pasillo viendo por los ventanales a el hijo de Naruto, captando su actitud airada, llego a la puerta y me propongo detenerlo colocándome en el medio de su camino, el mocoso captando mi lenguaje corporal al momento, habla, deteniendo su andar – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – ¿Sasuke?_** – dudo en hablar, pero pregunto recordando mi enojo – **_¿Has visto a mi papá?__**– contesta al instante – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Ya he hablado con él. _**– muestro poca emoción al mirarle, pero veo cuanta sorpresa se le hace verme – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – Ya veo __**– mantengo la compostura dado a que es capaz de detenerme, entonces me pregunta con su presión estoica – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Ibas a darle una paliza, ¿no? _**– cuestiono, notando así que recuerda su objetivo, afirma con seguridad – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – Si _**– apretó los puños con enojo y continúo sonando decidido – **_Y si te interpones _**– exclamo, avanzando hacia a él –**___¡No te tendré piedad! _**– concluyo con la frase y antes que mi puño pudiera llegar hacia él, siento el impacto de su pierna sobre la boca de mi estómago además de ser expulsado lejos, me levanto con dificultad por el dolor en esa parte, y pregunto – **_¿Por qué? _**– contesta con fastidio – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Con tan poca fuerza, no seas pretencioso _**– frunzo el ceño con enojo a su carente fuerza, capto su sorpresa y fastidio por mí discernir, hablo – **_Te advertiré de algo _**– lo miro sin emoción – **_Por mucho que insistas, ahora no puedes hacer nada __**– **_**para provocarlo termino con decir**_** – **__vete a casa antes de hacerte daño. _**– tal como espero reacciona nuevamente a atacarme haciendo posición de manos, dice – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – Vamos – _**creo tres clones que van directamente atacarlo en compañía mía, pero él nos derriba a cada uno sin esfuerzo alguno, me hace una llave que me causa dolor, entonces reconozco con dificultad – **_Eres fuerte… _

_Sasuke Uchiha. – ¿Satisfecho? _**– pregunto al soltar su brazo, y a la vez continúo afirmando – **_Ahora eres consciente de tu nivel _**– encorvando sus hombros adelante con la cabeza baja por unos instantes, repentinamente la levanta con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, habla emocionado – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – ¡Eres increíble! _**– expreso entusiasmo al mirar lo increíblemente fuerte que es, recordando los relatos de mi padre entre otros de la increíble fuerza que tiene, prosigo – ¡**_Es tal y como dicen los rumores! _**– pregunto – **_Eres el rival de papá, ¿no? _**– solo se limita a mirarme, entonces dándome valor, digo – **_Yo… ¡Quiero ser tu discípulo! _**– cuestiona mi pedido – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – ¿Discípulo? _**– examino su pedido, agacha su mirada y dice nostálgico – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – Por favor _**– sintiendo opresión por no sacar las palabras en mi corazón, prosigo – **_Quiero darle una lección a mi papá. _**– entonces me pregunta – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – ¿Por qué te rebelas contra tu padre? _**– analizo, y veo como con dolor levanta la mirada, y contesta – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – Envió un clon al cumpleaños de mi hermana. _**– formo puño con mi diestra y lo levanto a mi pecho para decir – **_Rompió una promesa entre hombres. _**– elevo la voz –**_ No tiene perdón. _

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__El trabajo de Hokage es duro. _**– afirmo recordando la expresión de Naruto, prosigo – **_Tiene sus motivos _

_Boruto Uzumaki. – ¡Estoy harto de excusas! _**– afirmo mi postura de molestia, agacho la mirada, expreso frustración – **_Además, aunque sea genin me trata como aun niño. _**– finalizo con decir –**_ No me presta atención. _

_Sasuke Uchiha. – ¿Sabes usar el Rasegan? _**– pregunto tras analizar sus vestimentas impecables, no obstante, noto la duda y sorpresa por esa pregunta – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – ¿El Rasegan? _**– dudo y al momento me viene la imagen de aquella esfera de energía, encorvando los hombros por solo saber algo de su teoría – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Quieres darle una lección, ¿no? _**– expreso sin inmutarme, causando que él tome atención – **_En ese caso, tienes que aprender a usar al menos eso. _**– al ver que aparta la mirada, verifico que no lo sabe, cuestiono – **_¿No sabes? _**– le aclaro –**_ Entonces olvídate de ser mi discípulo _**– le doy la espalda y avanzo con acción de retirarme – **

_Boruto Uzumaki. – ¡Espera! ¡Eso no es nada! _**– delibero colocándome al frente de él para detenerlo, notando que sigue sin mostrar expresión alguna, muestro seguridad contestando – **_Si aprendo a usarlo, ¿Me aceptarías como discípulo? _**– solo me mira de modo que continuo – **_Sera sencillo _**– Afirmo –**_ ¡Lo dominare enseguida! __**– volteo y me voy hacia la casa de Konohamaru_oniisan, entusiasmado para que me enseñe – **_

*****  
*****  
*****

**Pov. Sasuke **

– **Desde que había llegado a Konoha, el lugar que había residido había sido en las zonas boscosas de la aldea, terreno que era denominado Uchiha, sitio que uso para meditar y entrenarme físicamente además de no mantenerme en contacto con mi familia, no obstante, para salir de la rutina, decido ir a visitar a Sakura y Sarada en la casa que ocupan, caminando por las calles menos transitadas, observo a mi contorno como Konoha, había cambiado desde que me había ido, tanto en el comercio, como el número de habitantes ya que era poca las calles donde no habían multitud de personas, todos con una expresiva sonrisa en sus rostros, la imagen de mi difunto hermano retorna en mi memoria haciéndome sentir un pesar que oculto en mí inexpresividad. Al llegar a su vivienda que ocupan detengo mi intención de tocar la puerta, tras recordar las palabras de mi mamá cuando aún era un niño **

''**Flashback''**

_**Mikoto Uchiha. – **__Escoge una buena esposa tan bonita como yo Sasuke _

**"Fin de Flashback"**

_**Aparto ese pensamiento con melancolía diciéndome a mí mismo **_  
___Sakura es una buena madre y una gran mujer... tengo____que intentarlo con ella después de todo es la madre de mi hija ~_  
_**suspiro y retomando una expresión inmutable, toco y escucho la voz de mi hija, se abre y ella me llama ''Papá'' en cambio Sakura mira asombrada, hablo – **__Regrese __**– Sakura se desmaya conmocionada, lo cual la llevamos a un sillón a recostarse, quitándome la capa y las sandalias, me acerco a Sarada que está atendiendo a su madre, ella me pregunta – **_

_Sarada Uchiha. – ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar?__** – vuelvo mi atención a mi papá que se había colocado de cuclillas a mi lado, me contesta – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Hasta que termine tu examen chunin. __**– le informo a lo que ella coloca una mano en su mejilla mostrándose contenta con mi presencia – **_

_**Los días transcurren y el hijo de Naruto se presenta ante mi realizando un Rasengan muy pequeño, analizo que su avance es tan rápido como él de su padre, sincerándome le digo – **__Es muy pequeño. __**– al confirmar ese hecho, continuo – **__aún no puede llamarse Rasengan__** – él encoje sus hombros y lanza de mala gana esa esfera pequeña de energía hacia a un lado para luego salir corriendo, a lo que baja del árbol Sarada ya que se encontraba acompañándome, tras haber presenciado todo, dice con reproche – **_

_Sarada Uchiha. – Eres muy estricto, papá__** – afirmo viendo hacia donde se fue Boruto, y viajo la mirada hacia el perfil de mi padre, intercedo con decir – **__Es un milagro que lograra algo. __**– él me contesta al instante – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Se enojo muy rápido. – __**Afirmo sin mirarla**__ – No dije que estuviera mal__**. – afianzando mi mirada a donde se fue aclarándole mi propósito – **__incluso iba a aceptarlo como mi discípulo __**– capto su entusiasmo entonces sigo con la mirada hacia el impacto que le causo al tronco de un árbol, relajando mi expresión por notar que posee talento. **_

_**Al día siguiente había regresado Boruto, mostrándome un Rasengan en su totalidad, sin inmutarme, le hago saber su mejora en tan solo un día, no obstante, dándole la espalada cumplo con lo que hable con Sarada, afirmando que lo acepto como mi discípulo, él se entusiasma, en cambio yo intento mermar mi fastidio por ver que se debe a un truco tecnológico que entorpece la habilidad de un Shinobi. **_

_**En el transcurso de los días le muestro a Boruto como lanzar los shuriken a través de obstáculos y a Sarada le enseño el ninjutsu estilo de Fuego, como es de esperarse de mi hija, lo consigue al poco tiempo, Boruto aprende de manera lenta, pero se ve que se esfuerza, aunque es impaciente, lo consigue poco a poco. Cada noche luego de terminar de entrenarlos, iba a revisar lo que conseguían descifrar la organización de inteligencia donde Naruto supervisaba exhaustivamente desde que le había entregado el pergamino que conseguí, teniendo pocos datos nuevamente me retiraba antes de que Naruto quisiera interceder en mi situación con Sakura, aunque realizo visitas no muy a menudo a la familia que forme con ella, a pesar que me encontraba presente para que no se afligiera, ella como siempre preparaba banquetes sencillos, su esfuerzo en la cocina había mejorado, pero aún no eran comparables a los que mi madre solía hacer. Después de acompañarlas en las cenas, pasaba a volver al bosque, no obstante Sakura comprendía desde siempre que era distante, y que en si mi linaje era de ese modo, pero lo cierto era que yo le había hecho creer que así éramos los Uchiha, lo que ella no sabía, es que cuando estábamos prendados de nuestra pareja, nos volvíamos los amantes más sobre protectores y furtivos en la preservación de nuestra estirpe. **_

_**Tal conocimiento lo había recibido de mí padre que veía el interés innato de Uchiha Izumi con respecto a mí hermano de modo que nos había dado la charla por igual sobre amor a nuestra corteja. Al final Sakura siempre la había visto con mucho afecto, pero no con el amor que se supone que tienen las parejas, muy a pesar de darme una hija, intentaba dar mi atención a sus muestras de cercanía, pero en el proceso inmediatamente me desistía apartándome y negándome. A veces ya ni me insistía, pero se le sentía algo frustrada, lo ignoraba por mi bien. **_

_**Pasando los días en la aldea, encontrándome en la zona boscosa, parado sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol, observaba con detenimiento como la última luz se escondía dando sus matices naranja, amarillo y rojo, siendo envuelto por una brisa, retomando mi camino a la **__**Torre Hokage,**__** voy sin prisa para saber los resultados del día obtenidos en la investigación exhaustiva, llego hasta la oficina en la **__**Torre Hokage**__**, toco la puerta porque siento una presencia débil en compañía de Naruto, luego de escuchar un adelante por parte del Dobe, me adentro viendo a un Naruto totalmente serio mirando uno de los pergaminos en su escritorio y a su lado su esposa Hyuga con expresión serena dejar una mochila azul que hace unos instantes colgaba sobre su hombro, antes que pudiera hablar, ella se adelanta a decir – **_

_Hinata Uzumaki. – Buenas Noches Sasuke_kun __**– relajo mi mirada sobre él, veo que solo se limita a sentir con la cabeza de manera que me aparto del lado de mi esposo para luego pasar a retirarme, diciendo – **__Me retiro cariño, hasta luego. _**– salgo escuchando a Sasuke hablar con Naruto – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Naruto, ¿encontraron algún indicio? __**– cuestiono al ver que en todo el proceso que su esposa había pasado a marcharse, él no había levantado la vista, ni se inmutado para despedirla, con una expresión regia levanta la vista, y contesta – **_

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – Mande a Shikamaru a que lo supervisará, pero a ti Sasuke te necesito para resolver unos percances en la frontera __**– alzo uno de los folders apilados en la diestra de mí escritorio, abriendo, busco la misión específica de la situación, encontrándola la extiendo hacia él, la sostiene entonces hablo – **__creerás que es una misión simple para chunin, pero hoy acabo de subirla de rango __**– afirmo al notar su expresión de ver la hoja – **__creyendo que podía dárselo a chunin envié aquellos que no pudieron pasar la prueba a los límites de la zona, lo que sucedió es que han aparecido en estado inconsciente __**– hago una pausa al ver la incredulidad de su mirada, poniéndome preocupado, hablo – **__entonces mande a shinobi más experimentados, se dio el mismo resultado con la diferencia que tenían heridas profundas __**– suspiro –**__ Los campesinos que encontraron el ultimo escuadrón que envié, afirman haber visto un ser extraño __**– tomo una de las hojas en medio del folder**__ – lo que tratamos es un Zetsu Blanco _

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Otro nido de ellos, bien salgo en unas horas. __**– afirmo volteando, mientras en rollo la hoja y la guardo en mi bolsillo, Naruto habla – **_

_Naruto Uzumaki Hokage__. – Sasuke esta vez iras con escuadrón, los exámenes chunin se acercan _**– seriamente afirmo esa orden, coloco mis codos sobre mi escritorio meditando – **_Solo te pido que esta vez trabajes en equipo, te asignare un escuadrón a tu nivel _

_Sasuke Uchiha. – No es necesario, si asistiré a una misión grupal iré con la que ya conozco __**– miro sobre mi hombro a Naruto, entonces avanzo hasta la entrada y fríamente hablo – **__Ni una palabra de esto a ellas. __**– escucho su bufido y antes que pudiera continuar, abandono su oficina.**_

_**Luego de enviar mi halcón, avisando a (Suigetsu,**__**Jūgo**__** y Karin) que nos reuniríamos a unos metros de la puerta de la hoja en la primera luz del día, me colocaba mi capa de color negro luego de revisar que poseía todo lo que requería, avanzo directamente al lugar de reunión teniendo en cuenta que ya nadie había por las calles de la ciudad, llego al lugar acordado y veo a Suigetsu venir en compañía de **__**Jūgo, y pregunto – ¿**__Y dónde está Karin?_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. – Bueno Karin, decidió no participar en esta misión ya que Orochimaru la había mandado a uno de sus escondites en el país del rayo _**– afirmo con nostalgia al pensar en la gruñona de la pelirroja, Sasuke voltea y empieza avanzar de manera que lo seguimos, caminamos alrededor de 23 min, de pronto Sasuke detiene su avance, y ambos lo imitamos entonces Jūgo habla – **

_Jūgo. – Sasuke se están acercando _**– confirmo al mirar panorámicamente, de repente Sasuke se posiciona frente a Suigetsu y yo, levantando su brazo le escucho decir – **

_Sasuke Uchiha. – __Shira Tensei __**– detengo una lluvia de shuriken sobre nosotros formando una cúpula a nuestro contorno, al detenerse el ataque, la disipó y formo en los nudillos de mi diestra senbon (Aguja) de elemento rayo que paso a lanzar desde donde provino la primera energía, con precisión atraviesan las ramas, pero de pronto una fuente de chakra resurge de la tierra transformándose en agua, se forma un bloque de hielo y detiene mis senbon, con una rápida mirada sobre los shuriken veo que desaparecen al instante, no obstante por su forma podía decir que eran de la nación de Kirigakure y Iwagakure, entonces Suigetsu, Jūgo**__**y yo, nos colocamos espalda con espalda para cuidarnos bloqueando los kunai de hielo que eran lanzados sobre nosotros, al resurgir del subsuelo esos bloques de hielo que empezaban aparecer a nuestro alrededor, intento buscar mi objetivo con la habilidad de mi Rinnegan mientras desviaba de vez en cuando los kunai que eran lanzados sobre mí, pero las posiciones de chakra cambiaban cada instante de modo que antes que concluyera leer el patrón de los movimientos, el ataque cesa, y posteriormente se desvanecen los bloques de hielo, entonces entre el follaje de los árboles, frente a mí, aparece dos fuentes no muy notables por la cantidad moderada de chakra que poseen, hablando entre sí, escucho – **_

_**Desconocida. –**_ Al fin llego la presa, maestro. Tal parece que se hizo como usted lo afirmo.

_**Desconocido M (?). –**_ Calla y empieza de una vez.

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Hmp… que pretensiosos, antes que mueran ¿Quiénes son ustedes?__** – cuestiono mientras miro de lado hacia Suigetsu para que no se moviera, por percibir que la chakra de la presencia fémina a un sigue sus vestigios entre las ramas de los árboles y el suelo, acumulo sobre mi palma una gran cantidad de chakra, y antes que se trasformara en mi técnica Raiton: Chidori, la chakra se esfuma, en ese instante aparece un sujeto sentado sobre la rama, de tez morena, con expresión seria, vistiendo una gabardina café que cubría su cuerpo, siendo acompañado de una mujer de tez amarilla parada sobre la rama continua, con ambas manos unidas formando un triángulo sobre nosotros, vistiendo una capa negra que también la cubre completamente, gracias a la habilidad de mi Rinnegan Supremo 7 Aspas (Tomoe) que ella hacia uso de la chakra que había acumulado poseyéndolo entre sus manos, rápidamente tomo de mi porta herramientas tres kunai que lanzo sobre ellos, pero entonces una barrera de elemento rayo se forma a nuestro contorno y bloquea mi ataque, al ver que se prepara para un ataque masivo, hago presente mi Susanoo, lo suficientemente grande para resguardarnos entonces en mis pies siento recorrer agua, Suigetsu grita con exasperación mi nombre – **_

_Suigetsu. – ¡Sasuke! __**– acumulo chakra en mis palmas y me inclino colocando mis manos en el agua, a pesar de sentir que mi chakra a cada segundo es arrebatado, con todas mis fuerzas intento apartar el agua de nuestros pies. No obstante, al descender un par de kunai de elemento rayo sobre el suelo, siento como inutiliza mi ser por la descarga de alto voltaje, aun así, continuo, pero de pronto escucho los gruñidos salvajes de Jūgo, pero Sasuke con el tamaño acorde del Susanoo forma una flecha lo suficientemente grande para enviarla en su dirección, entonces agresivamente nos rodea el agua y la barrera desaparece porque se mezcla con el agua creando que nos pasara la corriente, tan insoportable que grito – **__¡Ahwwww…!___

_Jūgo. – ¡Suigetsu! _**– con sobre control sobre mí, a pesar de estar alarmado, lo aparto del suelo elevándolo sobre mi hombro mientras resisto la inmensa corriente que atraviesa mi ser, pero viendo a Sasuke que nos eleva con su Susanoo que toma su forma completa, dando bocanadas de aire me arrodillo con Suigetsu que se encuentra totalmente inconsciente en mi hombro, alzo la vista hacia Sasuke, tras sentir que vibra la armadura de Susanoo –**

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Demonios __**– Formo sello de mano 'Ratón', pero mi energía empieza a inestabilizarse lo suficiente para que Susanoo pierda su estabilidad de manera que reduzco su tamaño para preparar un contra ataque, frunzo el ceño al ver su expresión lasciva al bajar de la rama – **_

_**Desconocido (M). –**__ Hazlo de una vez. _

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Hum… __**– antes que deshiciera a Susanoo la flecha que sostiene, lo balancea en dirección de la mocosa, une sus palmas y mi Susanoo desaparece al ínstate, descendemos de golpe al suelo, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo somos envueltos en una esfera violeta entonces aquel sujeto que se mantuvo al margen dice – **_

_**Desconocido (M). – **__Nos reuniremos muy pronto _

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Eso… __**– mis palabras son detenidas porque siento el viento golpear mi rostro y repentinamente una enorme pesadez, formo un senbon con mi chakra y lo lanzo ambiguamente, pero entonces todo se torna oscuro. **_

_****:::****_

_***.*.*.***_

_****:::****_

_**Desconocido (M). – **__Por poco y no lo consigues___Yumikô _**– fríamente anuncio ese hecho, volteo hacia ella que se encuentra inclinada sosteniendo su estómago, me acerco a ella, y pregunto **__– ¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que lo tenías bajo control _

_**Yumikô (¿?). –**_ _y-yo también lo pensé, pero… __**– intento concentrar mi chakra sobre el largo y profundo corte en mi estómago, viniendo el recuerdo de la imagen sobre la flecha balanceándose sobre mí, dibujo una sonrisa y hablo mientras la sangre fluye por mi boca – **__ese desgraciado concentro toda su energía sobre su flecha, fue tan rápido como se espera de un Uchiha. __**– mientras se cierra la herida siento perder mis fuerzas, pero entonces Kouta posesiona su mano sobre la mía, y dice – **_

_**Kouta (¿?). – **__Tendrás que entrenarte más arduamente __**– hago fluir mi chakra a través de su mano – **__si vacilabas habría acabado contigo __**– poso mis ojos sobre ella con fastidio – **__el primer paso sea conseguido, ahora todo depende de ellos. ___

**: *: *: *: *: * En el Valle del Fin *: *: *: *: *:**

_Suigetsu Hozuki. – ¡Ey! que nos pasó… __**– Siento la cabeza darme vueltas además sentirme por algún motivo empapado, abro de golpe los ojos y me siento de golpe, el dolor en mi cien se incrementa entonces sorprendido me veo siendo bañado por el agua que recorre en el río, busco con la mirada a los demás y no tardo en verlos recostados sobre la ribera con sus ropas empolvadas, alzo la vista hacia las sombras y veo las dos grandes estatuas reconstruidas de **__**''Madara & Hashirama''**__** frente a mí, inmediatamente reconozco que nos hallamos en el **__**'Valle del Fin'**__**, avanzo hasta ambos mientras uso el agua que me rodea para reconfortarme, al ver indicios de reacción por parte de ambos, pregunto**_ –_** ¿**__Se encuentran bien Sasuke y Jūgo?_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Sí __**– me siento, colocando mi mano sobre mi cien, levanto la vista, y reconozco las estatuas al instante de la zona, aun mareado me reincorporo levantándome, digo – **__Jamás vi técnica igual de traslado ___

_Jūgo. – No parece ser el lugar que conocemos __**– informo al levantar la vista sobre el cielo, me siento con dificultad, viendo que no tengo más que la ropa empolvada y algo desgarrada, Suigetsu alarmado, dice – **_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. – ¡Ey! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? __**– miro a mi contorno absorto y con un extraño presentimiento en mi interior, Jūgo**_ _**mira panorámicamente, en cambio Sasuke con su inexpresividad dice – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Bien, dejen de divagar, no lo averiguaremos en este lugar __**– reviso los artículos que llevaba conmigo de manera que retomo mi mirada a mi contorno sintiéndome algo intranquilo por lo escuchado de Jūgo – **__Debemos seguir __**– ordeno parándome erguido, manteniendo calmado, Suigetsu intercede – **_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. – Oye mejor deberíamos volver a la aldea. __**– sugiero al ver que había perdido mi porta herramientas de la pierna, y sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de la pelirroja por algún extraño motivo, ignorando ese hecho, sigo – **__además perdí mi porta herramientas ___

_Jūgo. – Lo dices porque quieres estar con Karin, pero ella está en una misión al igual que nosotros __**– sin emotividad capto como un rubor aparece y él aparta su mirada de mí, intercediendo Sasuke dice – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Volveremos a Konoha __**– afirmo tras sentir un mareo, continúo manteniendo la seriedad de mi mirar – **__no podremos continuar de todos modos si no vamos preparados __**– retomo mi mirar en dirección de donde se encuentra Konoha – **_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. – Ciertamente la técnica que ese par uso, sentí como restringieran nuestras capacidades, como si nos hubieran estudiado. __**– explico así al recordar las descargas de energía de elemento: rayo sobre mi cuerpo, mientras avanzábamos en conjunto hacia la aldea, entonces comento extrañado por el horario – **__La verdad sentí como si no hubiera pasado un momento en llegar __**– dejo salir un suspiro contenido, y sigo – **__pero todo parece que hemos estado inconscientes por mucho tiempo __**– afirmo al elevar la vista hacia el cielo – **__parece más de medio día.___

_**: *: *: * Aldea de la Hoja **____** *: *: *:**_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Bien, oculten sus presencias y ni una palabra Suigetsu __**– ordeno con mi voz neutra mientras avanzo hacia la entrada cubriéndome mejor con mi capa, Suigetsu dice – **_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. – ¿Por qué debemos ir en incógnita? Mejor sería hacerlo directamente qué más da. __**– concluyo la frase con fastidio mientras avanzamos hasta la puerta de Konoha, Jūgo**__**continua – **_

_Jūgo. – No es una idea equivocada Sasuke __**– concuerdo con Suigetsu, notando que él lo medita unos instantes, responde – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Compraran equipo mientras voy directamente donde Naruto. __**– ordeno, manteniendo mi mirada en la entrada donde se ven vigías parados en las puertas, avanzamos hasta ellos, al instante de vernos nos saludan formalmente de pronto en un avance rápido frente a nosotros aparece Sarutobi Mirai, tras realizar una reverencia, habla –**_

_**Mirai Sarutobi**__. – Buenas tardes Sr. Uchiha, Jūgo y Suigetsu._** – tomo una postura erguida, elevando la mirada sobre el Sr. Uchiha, le informo – **_el 7mo Hokage lo requiere en su oficina Sr. Uchiha __**– inmediatamente contesta –**_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Bien, vamos __**– anuncio manteniendo la neutralidad en mi expresión, avanzo a continuación de que ella desaparece, siguiéndome a ambos lados Suigetsu y Jūgo **_  
_~ porque Naruto me mando a llamar... Se supone que estoy en una misión ~ _  
_**Analizo internamente, no teniendo nada lógico, sigo avanzando, no obstante, mi Rinnegan Supremo capta la chakra de Naruto fluir salvajemente y por instinto busco con la mirada, pero desparece al instante, entonces Suigetsu vuelve a hablar intrigante – **_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. – No crees que es extraño ¿Qué Naruto nos busqué cuando se supone que estamos en una misión? __**– me cuestiono, captando la atención del resto, pero entonces Jūgo se detiene y con el brazo extendido detiene a Sasuke de su avance, captando un rojo habanero venir de prisa, la imagen de Karin aparece en mi mente, pero es totalmente borrada al ver una niña que posee la cabellera larga de color escarlata, tez blanca, ojos verdes jade y con los rasgos exactos del 7mo Hokage en sus mejillas **_  
___mucho más rojo que el de Karin ~_  
_**no dudo mostrarme atónito por la imagen nada conocida frente a nosotros **_  
___está niña jamás la había visto en la aldea y no podría pasar desapercibida para nadie ~ _  
_**recaigo en ello y salgo de mi ensoñación al oírle decir –**_

_**¿?. – **__Uhm… Tío Sasuke, Buenas Tardes ¿está yendo de misión dattebayo? __**– expreso con intriga al mirarlo de pie a cabeza sobre mi hombro, y analizando que posiblemente estaba entrenando porque se encontraba reunido con sus amistades Jūgo y Suigetsu, volteo a mirar de donde venía mientras siento un enorme furor venir de sensei Konohamaru_oniisan, entonces le escucho alzar la voz –**_

_**Konohamaru Sarutobi. –**__ ¡UZUMAKI KAZUMI! __**– exclamo irritado desde visualizarla desde el poste de una tienda de comercio, bajo al suelo, realizando un par de clones que cubren las zonas que usaría, no obstante, ella se queda quieta con cabizbaja, llego entonces hasta ella, viendo que está en compañía por Uchiha Sasuke, hago una corta reverencia, que él en su semblante estoico no responde, y sigo – **__Uzumaki desde cuando eres tan _rebelde ¿_cómo pudiste hacer esa broma de mal gusto a Chôchô Akimishi? – __**Bufo colocando mi mano en mi nuca para masajearme**__ – Te disculparas y limpiaras tu desastre _

_**Kazumi Uzumaki. – ¿¡**__Yo sola!? __**– Exclamo con horror al recordar que era una gran tarea, pero me resigno al instante porque sabía que algo así ocurriría después de todo Itachi_kun lo valía, dibujando una sonrisa zorruna con la mirada sobre el suelo, Konohamaru_oniisan habla – **_

_**Konohamaru Sarutobi. – **__Vamos de una vez... __**– realizo nuevamente una reverencia corta de respeto a Uchiha Sasuke, y avanzo mientras deshago mis clones, Kazumi camina a mi lado, pero voltea lo suficiente y ella dice con esa energía rebosante, caracteres propios de Naruto Oniisan – **_

_**Kazumi Uzumaki. – ¡**__Hasta luego padrino! __**– levanto mi diestra mientras me despido, pero como es de esperarse, él no corresponde por su desbordante seriedad, aunque, con su familia es muy afectuoso, avanzo retomando la mirada en el camino, no obstante, por muy extraño que era, su aura se sentía muy ajena para mí. Sin más retomo mi mirada en el camino – **_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. – Viste eso Sasuke, esa niña se parecía enormemente a Naruto __**– exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara al percibir que todo el que miraba a Sasuke realizaba una reverencia, muy a pesar del respeto y admiración en sus miradas. Entonces prosigo a decir lo que me venía a la mente – **__sus ojos me recordaron a los que tiene Sakura __**– me exalto al escuchar el gruñido viniendo de Sasuke, que frunce el ceño – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Iremos con Naruto. __**– sentencio expresando en mi mirar estoico en su totalidad – **_

✴

_/Hasta aquí es el primer capítulo espero que Les Guste esta trama, por cierto, los personajes de esta trama son de la __**Grieta de Mundos SasuHina**__. Dejen sus estrellas __ y comentarios para saber que opinan y no dejen de Seguirme..._

_Pd: Como pueden ver lo he remodelado poco a poco para mayor gusto así que espero que les agrade esta nueva versión._


	2. Chapter 2

MI MÁS GRANDE DESEO II

CAPITULO II

~ Pensamientos ~  
"Recuerdos"  
\- Diálogo -

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐  
⭐

: ✴: ✴: **Torre ** ** Hokage ****: ****: ****:**

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ ¿Naruto me mandaste a llamar? __**– con mirada neutra poso mis ojos sobre Naruto, a lo que él sintiéndose algo incomodo, levanta una ceja, habla – **_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. –**__ Sí claro Sasuke, ¿por cierto ocurre algo? __**– cuestiono por ver su expresión sombría al analizarme de pie a cabeza, no viendo respuesta, suspiro y apresuro a informarle – **__Bueno Sasuke, te mande a llamar porque tenía que negar tu invitación para hoy en la noche, ya que sabrás tengo mucho trabajo. __**– explico con pena, cuando percibo la intranquilidad en su aura – **__Tu comprenderás, le prometí llegar temprano_

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ Naruto debo decirte algo. __**– dudo inmediatamente al pensar como lo tomaría desisto, al instante recordando porque había tomado tal decisión **_  
_~ es mejor que aguarde hasta comprender la situación en la que verdaderamente nos encontramos ~_  
_**mostrándome imperturbable bufo sin ánimo –**__ Bien, solo fue para eso ¿qué me mandaste a llamar?_

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__Sí, te lo dije para no quedar mal con tu esposa y la invitación que me hicieron. __**– levanto un folder de aquellos apilados donde están los registros para los exámenes de genin y poso mi vista en ello, y tanteo al preguntar – **__Por cierto, vuelves de algún tipo de entrenamiento ¿fuera de la aldea? Ya sé que uno debe entrenarse __**– aclaro levantando la vista – **__sé que la nueva generación en la que nuestros hijos están, se muestra más prodigiosa que en nuestro entonces __**– capto más su inquietud **_  
___se sentirá molesto por____aceptar y ahora declinar a su invitación con Hinata ~_  
_**hago aun lado ese pensamiento –**__ pero tienes que entrenar tan lejos de la aldea(?)_

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ No te concierne Usuratonkachi. __**– cierro los ojos relajando mi expresión, analizando lo obtenido en su palabrería **_  
___Tal parece que también en este mundo me halló casado con Sakura y tengo a Sarada como mi hija, no es de sorprenderme, pero que tiene que ver esa chiquilla Kazumi, ciertamente tiene un gran parecido con Naruto por las marcas, pero también es parecida a ... Aunque su cabello es rojo, una característica Uzumaki, sin duda; tal parece que estoy en un mundo alterno debo ir con cuidado para no levantar sospechas ~ _  
_**abro los ojos y pronuncio con voz tranquila – **__Bien si es todo, me retiró Naruto._

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – **__Sí lo es, te siento raro Sasuke ¿seguro que no te ocurre nada? __**– en respuesta niega con la cabeza y pasa a disponer su retirada mostrándose que no le importa, hablo antes que llegara abrir la puerta –**__Discúlpame con ella, ¿sí? pero con el trabajo de Hokage me es difícil, aunque el fin de semana iré con mi familia ¿aún almuerzo si te parece Sasuke? __**– anuncio con calma esa posibilidad, pero se entorpece mis palabras al ver que abre la puerta – **__Y __salúdamela a ella y a tus hijos_

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ Bien Dobe se lo diré. __**– salgo de su oficina y avanzo a la salida **_  
___tengo más de una hija ~_  
_**llego a donde me esperan Suigetsu y Juugo, con seriedad digo – **__Hablemos en lugar más privado. __**– mueven la cabeza en afirmación, avanzamos por un callejón vacío y Suigetsu habla – **_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. –__ ¿Y bien Sasuke que averiguaste, realmente estamos en un mundo alterno o fuimos al Futuro? __**– expreso intrigado y algo inquieto **_  
_~ si es mundo alterno que nos espera cual será mi situación actual aquí con Karin ~ _  
_**luego de meditarlo por un momento Sasuke me responde – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ Tal Parece que nos hallamos en un mundo alterno, no en un futuro porque tanto como Naruto y Konohamaru no han cambiado son exactamente a los de nuestra realidad __**– hago una pausa al hablar y detengo mi avanzar al ver la zona frente a nosotros de aglomerada gente imitan mi acción (Suigetsu; Juugo) **_  
_~ realmente es este lugar tan distinto a la realidad que conocí, en mi mundo los habitantes me temían por mis múltiples crímenes aunque era un tabú hablar de ellos, sus miradas despectivas y con miedo lo decían todo, pero en aquí todas las personas que hasta ahora habían pasado, mostraron sus respeto ~ __**siendo cauteloso observo con cuidado otro camino para no cruzarme con más de ellos, indico con la mirada a mi equipo otra salida y vamos sin prisa por ahí, vuelve a comentar Suigetsu – **_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. –__ Realmente esta gente te tiene tanto respeto Sasuke, esta realidad a mi parecer es anverso a la que vivimos _– _**Juugo confirma moviendo la cabeza, observo cuidadosamente a la gente que estaba de compras ~ **__un mundo alterno Sasuke parece tener más ventajas que en el propio, esto es verdaderamente interesante ~_  
_**poso mi total atención al escuchar a Sasuke decir –**_

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ Será mejor que nos dispersemos y volvamos a los lugares que ya conocemos __**– aparto la mirada de ellos hacia el nuevo pasillo donde se abría puestos ambulantes, continuo – **__Para saber ¿cuánta es la diferencia con el mundo que ya conocemos? Iré a los Territorios Uchiha. – __**Noto la intriga y cierro los ojos – **__buscare los pergaminos de mi clan para nuevamente trasladarnos a nuestra realidad ___

_Juugo. –__ Nosotros iremos a la guarida que está cerca de la aldea. __**– anuncio nuestro movimiento, no obstante, en mi mente amenaza la posibilidad de que pudiera haber nuestra contra parte, pregunto – **__¿No crees que pueda haber la posibilidad de que tengamos réplicas de nosotros en esta realidad?_

_Suigetsu Hozuki. -__ Es verdad Sasuke ¿no lo crees? Te imaginas un Suigetsu aparte de mi __**– exclamo con preocupación aquella situación probable, no obstante, Sasuke contesta –**_

_Sasuke Uchiha. -__ No lo creo, por lo que oí al Naruto de aquí realmente mi actitud no ha cambiado. __**– confirmo con seriedad abriendo los ojos, sigo – **__además no he sentido mi propia presencia por la aldea, ni las de ustedes y se suponen que debería estar en la aldea __**– muevo mi mano hacia el seguro de mi capa para posteriormente quitármelo y sostenerlo con la misma, y continuo – **__pero no la hay. Así que sobre eso no tenemos ningún tipo de riesgo._

_Suigetsu Hozuki. –__ Como quisiera que Karin estuviera aquí... – __**susurro esas palabras, pero repentinamente siento una alegría en mi interior **__~ per__o claro puede que esté en la guarida, si este mundo es lo contrario ~ __**Dibujo una sonrisa **__**que la relajo en mi mirada tranquila – Esta **__bien Sasuke, Juugo vamos de una vez a la guarida. Cuando tengamos información te veremos en tus territorios. _

_Juugo. – __ Así es Sasuke, nos vemos. __**– Me impulso hacia el tejado de una casa luego de ver que Sasuke nos confirma con la mirada, Suigetsu avanza tras de mi mientras nos movemos con prisa hacia la Guarida de Orochimaru –**_

_**Minutos después...**_

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ ... __**–**__**Salgo del callejón con mi habitual estoico al mirar, avanzo por el camino menos transitado y más largo para llegar a mi clan Uchiha, sin aun entender el ¿por qué? De mi presencia en esta realidad, pero con el único hecho que desde ahora debía ser ''cuidadoso'' miraba con cautela a mi contorno, comparando la igualdad que poseían todos los edificios con lo que conocía, pero la diferencia era que la gente reflejaba respeto y admiración a mi persona, sentía un agradable bienestar con mi persona. Al estar a unos metros podía visualizar la estructura de la casa principal completamente hecha, me acerco con prisa y lo veo, el clan Uchiha había sido reconstruido, la estructura que difería en la distancia era nada más que la casa principal, se encontraba reestructurada ya que ahora poseía dos plantas y se notaba que la infraestructura era moderna, con respecto de las demás viviendas, mantenían su aspecto tradicional, pero se encontraban renovados, detengo mi andar en la entrada porque me viene a la mente el recuerdo cómo se veía mi hogar en mi infancia, sintiendo nostalgia, avanzo por la calle principal, observando como todo realmente lucia como nuevo hasta más glorioso, imponente y digno que entonces para ser habitado por un Uchiha. **_

_**Lo que más destacaba era la abundancia de flores entre los lirios de agua, rosas en color blanco, rojo y purpura, plantas frutales como tomate y ciruelas que eran plantados en jardines y alrededor de cada vivienda, se notaba el empeño y cuidado que se tenía en cada vivienda, la fachada era del mismo color azul a la que recordaba en mi infancia. **_

_**Pasando por una de las viviendas, el colorido rojo de un fruto de tomate, llama mi atención, con una sonrisa sutil, lo sostengo en mi mano comprobando su madurez en la textura que posee**_  
_~ realmente Sakura se ha esmerado por el cuidado de las plantas, no sabía que le gustaba los tulipanes, rosas rojas y blancas e jazmines de esos tipos ~_  
_**La arranco cuidadosamente de la rama, me levanto y nuevamente me en camino hasta la residencia principal Uchiha, observo que el arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas en los jardines formaban perfectamente el emblema abanico de fuego del clan Uchiha, llego a la puerta y veo que estaba reconstruido con el material más caro **_

_**Abro la puerta y al entrar, veo que se encontraba completamente decorado de manera elegante y sobria **_~ Ha de haberle costado una fortuna _**camino por un pasillo y llego a la cocina, veo con sorpresa que también el diseño de la cocina era tan elegante como el recibidor, no obstante, sobre el mesón de granito negro estaba un platillo atapado por una malla protectora, al quitársela, veo una nota integrada con los onigiris con forma de gato, que decía **_

_**'**__hice onigiris de tomate __ y carne __ como aperitivo, volveré en alrededor de una hora. Te Amo' _

_**termino de leer aquella nota **__**📝 y**__** dudo en probarlos porque la última vez que ella había hecho este aperitivo no le había salido muy bien, y no que fuera buena haciéndolos, pero jamás nadie en cocina que haya probado podía igualar a la comida que preparaba mi madre.**_

_**Dudando, le doy la primera mordida y lo siento en mi paladar, era muy rico, demasiado bueno para decir que Sakura lo había hecho **__~ realmente__ Sakura ha demostrado que el esforzarse tiene frutos, saben realmente muy bien casi tan buenos como los de mi madre ~__** estando por dar la siguiente mordida, siento una gran energía provenir de donde estaba ubicado el dojo del clan. Cubriendo con la malla protectora a los onigiris, avanzo cuidadosamente hasta la entrada de la puerta del Dojo Uchiha, ocultando mi presencia, veo con cautela por la rendija, apretando el mango de la empuñadura de mi espada Kusanagi, hago presente mi dojutsu Sharingan 3 Aspas (Tomoe) porque me parecía extraño que alguien del linaje Ootsutsuki se paseara por el clan, y entonces veo que se trataba de una niña de la edad probablemente de mi hija Sarada, quedo totalmente sorprendido porque de ella provenía aquella ancestral chakra del linaje Ootsutsuki, a pesar de tener caracteres generales de su apariencia, no parecía que se distinguiera de aquella estirpe como tez blanca de papel o cabellos plateados. Ella poseía una larga cabellera casi a la cintura negra azabache con reflejos azulados, ojos grandes de color negro ónix con un imperceptible matiz purpura, de tez blanca, con un ligero sudor sobre la frente, voltea preparándose para entrenar **_  
___es impresionante que de una niña de la edad Sarada emane semejante, pero que...~ _  
_**Me quedo absorto al ver que poseía la insignia Uchiha, bordada a mano sobre su espalda. Apartando mi mano de la empuñadura de mi espada Kusanagi**_  
_~ es una Uchiha ~_  
_**Acomoda el mechón de su cabellera que cae sobre el marco de su rostro detrás de su oreja, saca un par de kunais de su porta herramientas con su mano libre, lo sostiene a través de sus nudillos, flexionando sus piernas, aparto la mirada de la rendija y analizo que ella podría ser o más bien es mi hija. Su parecido a mí era más que claro, aunque no tenía ningún tipo de rasgo que podría hacer figurar que la madre era Sakura, eso me ponía internamente en conflicto, sus rasgos eran demasiados finos en su aspecto. Empujo un poco la puerta para ver mejor, y tomo atención a como vuelve a prepararse para proseguir con su entrenamiento, deshago mi dojutsu ocular Sharingan 3 Aspas (Tomoe) mientras ella se impulsa hacía arriba, gira en el aire lanzando los kunai ambiguamente, da en los blancos colocados en cada esquina, en eso los lanzadores de shuriken conectados, comienzan a disparar continuamente en su dirección, maniobra en el aire con los ojos cerrados y a la vez tomaba de su porta herramientas shuriken para desviarlos. La dificultad era mayor a cualquier ninja de su edad pondría en práctica, pero la habilidad de aquella niña era latente, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos como una danza elegante, de pronto abre los ojos manifestando de manera espontánea el dojutsu Sharingan 2 Aspas (Tomoe) comenzando a evadir y a bloquear con los mismos shuriken que le eran lanzados. A mi mente viene el recuerdo de mi difunto hermano Itachi, al realizar similares maniobras en el aire, pero con kunais. Sintiendo nostalgia, dibujo sobre mis labios una suave sonrisa por ver su vivida imagen de mi preciado hermano al moverse con tanta agilidad en el aire. Teniendo activo mi Rinnegan Supremo capto con atención el esfuerzo físico que usa –**_

_**?. – ...**_ – _**Estando en el centro de la pista, cierro nuevamente los ojos, desactivo de manera espontánea mi dojutsu, relajo mis músculos, saco un kunai, afianzo mi agarre en la empuñadura y lo lanzo en el blanco que activaría de manera mecánica a los demás lanzadores, llegado al centro del panel, los shuriken comienzan a ser lanzados automáticamente en el punto que me encuentro, me impulso hacia arriba y saco tres kunai en cada mano que coloco entre mis nudillos, lanzo ambiguamente sobre el mecanismo de los lanzadores de shuriken, golpea en el objetivo, justo sobre el mecanismo de resorte, se detiene el lanzamiento al instante, caigo de cuclillas y reviso mi porta herramientas, verificando que ya no poseía ninguna de mis herramientas. Suspiro con frustración de ver que aún no poseía lo suficiente para rivalizar con mi hermano Itachi, escuchando el sonido del engranaje moverse, veo como dos shuriken son lanzados en mi dirección, lo evado haciéndome a un lado, es entonces cuando viajo mi mirada a la abertura que deja la puerta donde veo pasar al gato**__**🐱 negro con ojos verdes que nos visita, casi siempre, acercándose hasta mí. Nuevamente veo que son disparados 6 shuriken en dirección de donde estaba el gato, en un rápido análisis decido recibir el impacto en mis propias carnes ya que el minino no aguantaría el veneno que poseen, de un rápido movimiento me antepongo entre el gato y los shuriken, lo envuelvo en mis brazos protectoramente, cierro los ojos para no sentir el impacto, pero no llega, al contrario, siento unas fuertes manos protectoras rodearme con sonido de gruñido escucho la voz perteneciente de mi padre –**_

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ Hmp... Que rayos... __**– me hago aun lado con dificultad luego de recibir el impacto de los 6 shuriken que sin duda se dirigía hacia el gato negro **____** que tenía en sus brazos ya que ella con facilidad podía esquivarlo, verifico el daño en mi espalda con mi mano, al tocarlo, siento un dolor casi al instante ~ **__tan fuerte lanzan esos disparadores... perforaron mi tejido ~ __**extraigo los shuriken uno a uno de las puntas de estrella, verifico uno de ellos y entonces viajo la mirada hacia la niña frente a mí, voltea con una expresión de aflicción, sin entender el ¿por qué? de mi actuar, se acerca hacia mí mientras deja al gato aun lado, me intento reincorporarme al levantarme, pero mi visión se vuelve borrosa como también pierdo la fuerza en mi cuerpo, sin más, caigo acostado en el suelo, pierdo totalmente la visión y solo escucho oírle llamarme ''papá'' con un timbre de voz suave –**_

_**?. – **__... ¿¡papá!?... –__** pronuncio alarmada por ver que cae inconsciente en el suelo mientras se desangra lentamente, colocando mis manos sobre las heridas, hago presión para detener la hemorragia ~ **__El veneno ahora corre por su cuerpo ~ __**detectando lo que debía hacer inmediatamente realizo un par de sellos de mano **____** y se recrea un bucle de ninjutsu médico de nivel básico, estando totalmente concentrada a detener las hemorragias sin proceder a cerrar las heridas, no me percato cuando mi madre se presenta en el dojo, se acerca hasta nosotros, colocándose de cuclillas pone su mano sobre su frente en el cual reacciona relajando su ceño, a continuación ella dice –**_

_**Hinata Uchiha. – **__Sasuke... __**– jadeo al hacerlo mención y pregunto –**__ ¿Miu, dime que sucedió aquí? – __**Sintiendo elevarse su temperatura, aparto mi mano, realizando posición de manos **____** aparece un clon de sombra que se va inmediatamente, activo mi línea sucesora sobre él. Analizo lo que hacía mi hija mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían en sus mejillas, hago fluir chakra sobre mis palmas, los coloco sobre su pecho en el lado del corazón. En ello Miu, con voz quebrada relata lo siguiente –**_

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__Estaba e-entrenando c-cuando el g-gato que nos v-visita entro y unos shuriken se d-dirigían al gato; intenté c-cubrirlo, pero papá y – __**mientras caían mis lágrimas,**__**inclino la mirada – **__Me cubrió con su cuerpo... para salvarme, lo lamento... calló por el veneno que tienen los shuriken_

_**Hinata Uchiha. –**__ Veneno... – __**enfoco con precisión en el área afectada donde localizo la sustancia que estaba siendo bloqueada por chakra del ninjutsu médico básico. Deshaciendo mis acciones, me quito la chaquetilla de mangas cortas y la acomodo bajo su cabeza como almohada, formo sellos de manos – ratón **____** – tigre **____** – perro **____** – jabalí **____** – se crea inmediatamente un bucle de gran intensidad en color purpura, al aplicarlo sobre el centro de su pecho, siento y veo con extrañeza como se mezclan nuestras chakras, tal y como la primera vez que lo había hecho. Hace aparición el manto de chakra, aunque si tuviera conciencia, lo portaría parte de su Susanoo ó simplemente en sus vestimentas ya que al parecer había hecho uso desmesuradamente de su chakra en su Rinnegan Supremo 7 Aspas (Tomoe) **__~ Esto no debería suceder, a no ser que tuviera algo de conciencia o tal vez paso inconscientemente, pero no… ____**intrigada, sigo proporcionándole mi chakra, es entonces que Sakura aparece, se agacha de cuclillas y mira con seriedad –**_

_**Sakura Uzumaki. – **__No lo podremos mover aún__. Al__ parecer __los shuriken están envenenados –__** Enfatizo ese hecho al colocarme uno de los guantes de plástico y posteriormente levanto uno de los shuriken con sangre, lo reviso por un momento y lo guardo en una pequeña bolsa de plástico que saco de mi bolsillo, es entonces que posiciono mis manos sobre las manos de Miu, haciendo de ese modo crear un bucle de chakra color verde, naturalmente ella aparta sus manos y es entonces que analizo a través de mi tacto la gravedad del daño, dejo que aquel veneno fluya por su herida y como esperaba el veneno comienza a evaporarse, tal y como la maestra Shizune me había contado hace varios años atrás de manera que comienzo a cerrar la herida en su totalidad, no obstante por extraño que fuera se encontraba totalmente inconsciente. Saco de mi chaqueta una jeringa desechable con una ampolla, no tardo en alistarlo y entonces paso a colocárselo en su brazo, mirando de reojo a Misame, pronuncio con seguridad – **__Va a estar bien __**– emana mi chakra en la palma de mi diestra que coloco sobre su frente, intento restablecer su temperatura, pero parece inútil, sin más, aparto la mano. Levanto la vista hacia Hinata, que luce muy preocupada por el estado actual de Sasuke, en cambio Misame, no dejaba de derramar una tras otra lágrima mientras manifestaba su dôjutsu ocular de manera espontánea ''Sharinga 2 Aspas (Tomoe) **__~ Son tan sorprendentes los hijos de Sasuke y Hinata ~__** después de presenciarlo, sugiero a Hinata llevarlo a su habitación, pero entonces un clon de mi esposo Naruto aparece y comedidamente pasa a encargarse cuando hablo – **__Hay __que llevarlo a descansar a su habitación. Se mantendrá inconsciente por un tiempo._

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. – ¡**__No se diga más, yo lo haré Sakura_chan! Pero luego me explicaran lo que ocurrió para que Sasuke se encuentre inconsciente. _**– enfatizo con seriedad y preocupación, creando un segundo clon, levantamos con cuidado a Sasuke, pero mientras empezamos a llevarlo por uno de los pasillos siendo guiado por Hinata, no se me pasa desapercibido el dolor de Miu en su mirada mientras pretendía contener sus lágrimas. Al entrar a la habitación, lo dejo acostado dentro de su cama con la ayuda de Hinata, que pasa arroparlo y acomodarle las almohadas **_~ Teme despierta de una vez, no hagas preocupar a Hinata_chan…__que verdaderamente te ama_** suspiro y dibujo una suave sonrisa en mis facciones – **_uhm... __No te preocupes, él va estar bien_

_**Hinata Uchiha. –**__ Gracias Naruto_san – __**dedicándole**__** una sincera sonrisa, retomo mi total atención en Sasuke, me inclino y coloco mi mano sobre su frente por ver que su ceño se frunce, casi como si tuviera un mal sueño. En ello Misame y Sakura entran a la habitación. Noto a mi pequeña un poco más calmada de modo que avanzo hasta ella y la estrecho en un cálido abrazo maternal – **__No te sientas culpable, tu padre te ama tanto como yo a ti y a tu hermano. __**– la presiono más a mi pecho por sentir las lágrimas conmovidas al quebrantarse **_–

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__p-____perdóname mamá por ponerme – e en r- riesgo y poner en riesgo a p – papá... yo l – lo s – siento mucho __**– mi madre se aparta lo suficiente para borrar mis lágrimas con sus manos mientras refleja en su expresión serenidad, exhalo finalmente, como una queja, en un inaudible lamento dolorido, en ello mi madrina Sakura, habla – **_

_**Sakura Uzumaki. – **__Bueno Hinata, nos retiramos __**– hago una corta pausa al ver que Hina_chan levanta la vista –**__ vendré mañana _**– saco de mi bolsillo un pequeño frasco con 10 píldoras de color blanco **** los cuales entrego en su mano, ****luego**** de pararse erguida – **_Dale su primera píldora __ cuando recobre la conciencia y calcula 3 hrs para dárselo nuevamente._ **– masajeando mi cien, informo lo que solo ella puede hacer – **_Y__no dejes que se sobre esfuerce._

_**Naruto U. 7mo Hokage. –**__ Sí Hina_chan, ya conoces a Sasuke, es testarudo _**– afirmo con pereza –**_ pero a ti sé que te hará caso _**– y anuncio con seguridad –**_ no sufras Miu_chan tu padre es muy fuerte __ jeje _**– le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño mientras flexiono el codo mostrando mi bicep **___** – **__No tanto como yo, pero lo es _**– afirmo con entusiasmo, pero ella cambia de expresión que quien la mirara podría decir que sobre su frente cae una gotitta💧 es entonces que Sakura, intercede –**

_**Sakura Uzumaki. – **_Vamos Naruto, nos vemos Hinata _y Miu_chan _**– sonrió algo apenada por las palabras enérgicas de Naruto, sobre su fuerza. Y somos acompañados por Hinata y Miu, hasta la salida de su vivienda. Hallándome caminando en compañía del clon de mi esposo, voy en dirección al Centro Médico General para llenar unos papeles –**

**Hinata Uchiha. –… – cierro la puerta, dibujo una suave sonrisa mientras veo a Miu – **_Te parece bien si me ayudas a preparar la comida __ favorita de papá _**– y ella responde con tristeza –**

_**Misame Uchiha. – **__De acuerdo mamá, solo iré a lavarme el rostro _**– camino hasta la baranda de la gradería, sintiendo en mi visión incomodidad. Subo sin prisa hasta la planta alta, voy a mi habitación y entro a mi cuarto de baño. Lavo mi rostro y tomo una de las toallas pequeñas que se encontraban ordenadas aún lado, me seco despacio mientras miro mi reflejo en el espejo, captando con sorpresa como se manifiesta mi Sharingan con una tercera Aspa (Tomoe), pero de pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y mis piernas empiezan a flaquearme haciendo que me apoyara sobre el mesón del lavado, voy a mi cama a recostarme con la fuerza que me queda, llego y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el cansancio – **

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_______**||| Pov. Sasuke Uchiha |||**_______

___Sasuke Uchiha. –__ Ummm… ¿dónde estoy? __**– parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar que me encuentro, me siento con dificultad, miro panorámicamente para reconocer el lugar, al instante lo reconozco, se trataba del patio de mi antiguo hogar, antes de la masacre Uchiha. Limpiándome el polvo que poseía mi pantalón, es entonces que escucho los pasos de alguien que viene desde la vivienda, me paro erguido y la puerta corrediza se abre, haciendo acto de presencia, habla –**_

_**Itachi Uchiha. –**__ Mi Pequeño Hermano Tonto__** J**__e..._

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ Itachi... –_** me siento afligido por verlo frente a mí, encontrándose totalmente vivo y que no era producto de ningún tipo de **_**'Edo Tensei', desconfiando de lo que mis ojos ven, actúo de manera inusual, inicio con pellizcarme el hombro y posteriormente activo mi Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno para comprobar que no se trata de ningún tipo de genjutsu, aunque eso era en parte imposible porque desde que empecé a ser poseedor de ambos dôjutsu ocular, eso era imposible y más con él Rinnegan Supremo 7 Aspas (Tomoe), mi hermano habla –**_

_**Itachi Uchiha. –**__ ¿__Qué prisa tienes de irte? Tonto pequeño hermano_ **–**** Dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios mientras expreso mi serenidad en mi mirada, captando su desentendimiento en sus ojos, pronuncio con tranquilidad – **_Estás inconsciente hermanito, no muerto ¿si es tu preocupación?_

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ ¿Qué es este lugar entonces Itachi?_** – **_**expreso intrigado de saber porque su presencia ante mí, se acerca y coloca su diestra en mi hombro, aunque fuera producto de mi mente, su tacto era tan real como escuchar su respiración y el palpitar de su corazón. Aparta su mano de mi hombro y dice –**_

_**Itachi Uchiha. –**__ Bueno este lugar son tus memorias y yo seré tu guía. _**–sonrío al ver la confusión en su mirada, apunto hacia la vivienda donde las hojas de los árboles que han caído se alzan y forman una puesta de sol que hace resaltar el escenario –**_ te mostraré como acabaste mintiéndote a ti mismo, por suerte __ se te dio otra oportunidad… _

_*_

_Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo _  
_No olviden su estrella __ y su comentario __de que les pareció __ Sé que me tarde un poco pero realmente ¿está valiendo la pena o no? Jejeje bueno en breve el tercer capítulo de esta obra aparecerá No dejen de seguirme… _

_Pd: Esta obra va en compañía de Grieta de Mundo... xD_


	3. Chapter 3

"Recuerdos"  
~Pensamientos~  
-Diálogo-

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

⭐

**Itachi Uchiha. –**___Te mostraré como acabaste en mentirte por suerte __ te dieron otra oportunidad _– **terminando la frase veo que aún sigue cuestionando su presencia en este lugar con esa expresión de fastidio que posee, me pregunta –**

_Sasuke Uchiha__. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Es que acaso hice las cosas mal nuevamente, no bastó con mi acto de redención... __**– cuestiono con melancolía y rabia, suspiro y él habla al instante –**_

**Itachi Uchiha. –**_ Sasuke, no está mal que hicieras la expiación de las faltas que cometiste, pero la manera en la que vives es lo que te ha llevado a perder el camino __**– veo en su mirar dolor de modo que coloco mi mano en su hombro mientras frente a nosotros se forma una escena de nuestra infancia **__– Aun lo recuerdas Sasuke ... __**– la puerta corrediza vuelve abrirse haciendo acto de presencia nuestra madre llevando la merienda en una bandeja con pocillos de postre de kakigori (nieve de limón), como es de esperarse la imagen de mi pequeño hermano se adelanta a recibir su raspado en sabor limón, en cambio mi yo más joven toma el de fresa, hablo con nostalgia –**__Como_ _nuestr_a _vid_a _en_ _la_ _infanci_a _parecí_a _tan_ _simple_, _que_ _cuand_o _empezamo_s _a crece_r _yo_ _tení_a _má_s _responsabilidade_s _por_ _ser el_ _mayo_r, _que tan solo en período_s cortos___pasábamo_s _junto_s _com_o _hermanos_. _¿No Sasuke?_

_Sasuke Uchiha__. – Hmm ... Es verdad, aunque admito que, por ser el menor, no me parecía _qu_e padre estuviera tan contento con tu actuar de evadir tus deberes como primogénito. _**– miro con mi arco reflejo su perfil, y capto una suave sonrisa en su expresión relajada, **_**sin poder ocultar los ajetreos mentales que me hacía, pregunto**_ _**– **__Itachi dime ¿qué quieres tratar conmigo? Si esto realmente está pasando y no sólo es producto de mi subconsciente._

**Itachi Uchiha. –**_ Sasuke no me sorprende tu actuar, pero dado el caso, aunque sea difícil de entender, si está pasando, tu cuerpo realmente está inconsciente y tu amada esposa __– _**hago una pausa en pleno dialogó al ver su mirada inquisidora por no comprender lo que digo **– _Está preparando la cena el platillo favorito que madre nos solía hacer._ – **afirmo ese hecho, pero el inmediatamente lo refuta –**

_Sasuke Uchiha__**. – **__Hum... acepto que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas, siento un apreció por ella, pero no significa que la ame – __**esclarezco ese detalle, pero el me lanza una mirada dura **_  
___enserio fui tan frío para que me mire ofuscado,____espera...~_  
_**me recriminó mentalmente, pero, aun así, hablo – **__Ah que te refieres con platillo favorito? sé que ella no cocina muy bien como nuestra madre _**– sonríe y responde –**

**Itachi Uchiha. –** _Je...pues hermanito creo que te afecto mucho estar inconsciente o realmente perdiste los sentidos __**– noto su molestia al instante, relajo mis facciones –**__pero no vine hablar ahora de ello, sino de las nuevas oportunidades que te da la vida, no lo vayas a echar a perder_

_Sasuke Uchiha__. – Eh... qué insinúas Itachi? __**– cuestiono sin saber en que implica – **__No he arruinado nada, Sakura me conoce y sabe que no soy como él Dobe de Naruto_

**Itachi Uchiha. –** _Umm...Sakura... Je ya comprendo... __**– aparto la mirada de él, y bufo con frustración –**__Ahora comprendo. __**– expreso con una sonrisa de estar entretenido – **__Bueno Sasuke, será mejor que despiertes para descubrir... después de todo es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos. __**–**_

_Sasuke Uchiha__. – Descubrir... ¿descubrir qué? Explícate Itachi _– _**Exijo una respuesta, pero el mostrándose despreocupado avanza hasta la entrada, me mira sobre su hombro, hablo – **__No puedes irte Itachi, aun no me respondes... Y-Yo... __**– gira totalmente y avanza con pasos firmes hasta llegar ante mí –**_

**Itachi Uchiha. –** _Lo siento Sasuke... lo tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo __**– elevo mi diestra y formo mi señal con dos dedos, toco su frente, sonrió y siento como el viento empieza a envolverme, sabiendo lo que se viene, abrazo a mi pequeño hermano de forma fraternal – **_No vayas a desaprovecharlo... hasta la próxima vez. **– él corresponde a mi acto, pero mi cuerpo se desfragmenta en forma de hojas –**

_:°:_

_Sasuke Uchiha__. __**– … – Su presencia desaparece frente a mí, acongojado y estando en conflicto por no entender que quería decir ~ **__que quiso decir con eso...Itachi ~ __**reacciono al momento de ver como se desfragmenta el escenario y aparece unos recuadros frente a mi dónde Itachi, aparece repitiendo la misma frase: **_

_"lo siento Sasuke... hasta la próxima vez"_

_**Para luego decir cada vez más fuerte la misma frase **_

_"lo siento Sasuke ...no abra próxima vez"_

_**Sintiendo el dolor en como arrastra sus palabras mientras la imagen frente a mí de su último momento en nuestra batalla, se distorsiona haciéndola ver mucho más sangrienta. Comienza a dolerme ambos oídos, me exaspero y me inclino al suelo, poniendo mi peso en mi mano, de pronto se forma un silencio total, con mi respiración cortada, elevo la vista, me reincorporo parándome erguido. Se recrea un escenario opaco y sombrío a mi contorno, con densas nubes indicando una tempestuosa tormenta. Calmando mi respiración, cierro los ojos para pensar con claridad y si meditarlo más, decido activar mi Dojutsu Ocular Sharingan para ver a través de la niebla que se empieza a formar, pero en cambio me encuentro con un escenario distinto, percibo que estaba en una elegante habitación acostado en una amplia y cómoda cama **_  
___al fin he salido de ese estado inconsciente, ahora entiendo el motivo de Itachi ~_  
_**Haciendo un escaneo con mi Dojutsu Ocular Sharingan 3 Aspas (Tomoe) reviso cada detalle que posee lo que reconozco como la recamara principal, su toque era muy moderno y elegante al igual que los muebles que se encontraban acomodados, definitivamente ese ambiente era muy agradable **_  
___Tal parece que Sakura, no ha estimado en gastos ___  
_**desactivó mi Dojutsu Ocular Sharingan 3 Apas (Tomoe) e intento poner mi empeño para poder sentarme, pero siento un fuerte dolor a nivel de mi espalda, que intensifica con cada movimiento que daba además de sentir el aroma que desprende suavemente en toda la habitación, cosa que me llamo mucho la atención ya que no era el perfume que suele usar Sakura.**_

_**Aun así, no era cosa que me desagrade, se sentía tan familiar que aspirarlo era relajante de manera que salgo de mi ensoñación, cuando escucho varios pasos en dirección de donde me encuentro. Y por extraño que fuera, la energía que desprendía ese aroma, viajo mi mirada a la entrada, pero al abrirse la puerta, la luz del pasillo bloquea totalmente mi visión; tanto que solo capto la silueta curvilínea de la mujer que había entrado y que no pertenecían en lo absoluto a Sakura, en lo poco que pude ver por reflejo, la mujer que acababa de entrar, era poseedora de largos cabellos negros con reflejos de color azul marino, su tez blanca y cada movimiento que realizaba con su cuerpo tenían gracia como una aristocrática, gracias a la activación perpetua de mi Dojutsu Ocular Rinnegan Supremo 7 Tomoe (Aspas) la ígnea de su chakra provenía de un chakra ancestral al igual que él del Dobe y la mía. Observaba detenidamente como había tomado asiento sobre la orilla de la cama, para luego inclinarse lo suficiente, acercando su diestra sobre mi frente, a ese superficial contacto, me sentía ridículamente relajado además de que la tibieza que trasmitía, me llevaba a recordar la imagen de mi madre con su trato cariñosamente afectivo, no obstante, su piel se sentía extremadamente suave mientras intentaba ver de quien se trataba por no decir querer reconocerla con mi Dojutsu ocular ella inmediatamente voltea hacia el velador y por el sonido del agua, sabía que ella estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua poco después retomaba a ser cuidadosa tocando mi frente y ambas mejillas, cierro los ojos por unos momentos para dejarme llevar por la agradable sensación **_  
___Tal vez siga inconsciente porque no es posible sentirme tan bien con un toque tan superficial como ese...~ _  
_**Salgo al instante de mi ensoñación al sentir que aparta nuevamente su mano, abro los ojos y diviso sus labios color cereza, hipnotizado por la armonía que desprendía, noto cómo sus cabellos largos que llegaban a sus caderas, enmarcan su rostro que no puedo hasta hora saber cómo era, al aspirar una vez más profundamente, siento con claridad ese aroma envolvente **_  
___de ella está impregnado el aroma de esta habitación... ¿Quién es está mujer? su presencia por alguna razón es reconfortante ~ _  
_**Con duda a la figura delicada frente a mí, decido hablar siendo cauteloso, analizo en el tipo de pregunta que pudiera hacer, pero ella se adelanta a decir – **_

**¿?**_**. – **__Me alegra bastante que hallas despertado Sasuke_kun. Tal parece que te encuentras mucho mejor __**– dibujo una suave sonrisa principalmente por el alivio de verle consciente y estable, le acomodo la almohada con una altura suficiente para hacerle beber agua con el antibiótico que Sakura me había proporcionado, no pasa desapercibido su expresión de sorpresa e intriga que, aunque intentaba ocultarlo en su expresión, para mí era visible. **_  
_**~ h**__a de ser porque acaba de despertar y quizá se sentirá confundido ___  
_**Desvío la mirada de él, volteo y saco una píldora del pequeño frasco. Acerco la pastilla a su boca que se encontraba cerrada – **__Sasuke kun __ debes tomar esta píldora __ es para tu pronta recuperación – __**cuando está intentando hablar coloco la pastilla en su boca y le doy de beber agua, acepta en silencio tras retirar el vaso de sus labios, capto su fastidio, giro y dejo el vaso en mi velador, enciendo la lampara – **__Te preparé: Sōmen, pero está caliente. __**– volteo a mirarlo con una suave sonrisa –**__ no quiero darte nada frio además hice sopa de tomates _**– veo con confusión como él mira estupefacto y habla –**

_Sasuke Uchiha. –__ Hum... Hyuga eres tú? __**– menciono su apellido por saber qué relación podría yo tener porque su forma de tratarme era tan atrayente que me envuelve, intento levantarme de mi posición sentándome, pero siento un dolor intolerable localizado en mi espalda, ante esa acción esa se sobresalta y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro –**_

**Hinata Uchiha**. – _Sasuke_kun ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?__** – cuestiono – **__Aun no estas recuperado __**– exclamo y afirmo –**__ debes reposar_ _**– expreso en mi mirada aflicción, aparto mis manos de sus hombros y toco con mi diestra su mejilla – **__Así que voy a cuidarte con mi vida __**– aparto mi mano de su mejilla y manifiesto espontáneamente mi línea sucesora Byakugan. enfoco mi visión en la parte afectada de su cuerpo, al no ver que se causó más daño, cuando pretendía deshacerlo veo la energía desbordante de nuestra pequeña Misame actuar de manera agresiva en su ser, me levanto de golpe mencionando el nombre de nuestra hija – **__Misame… __**– la duda sobre su único ojo visible me hace sentir una extraña sensación, salgo de prisa retomando mi enfoque en nuestra pequeña Miu, digo – **__la iré a ver... quédate aquí._

__:*:__

_Sasuke Uchiha__**. – ... – **_**Desde que la Hyuga había abandonado la habitación, no había dejado de sentirme confuso con la situación, teniendo un poco de sudor frío recorrer por mi frente, cuello y palma, debido a que muchos interrogativos pasaban por mi mente ajetreada por este nuevo descubrimiento.**

**En primera porque desde las palabras de Sakura, la Hyuga estaba muy enamorada de él Dobe de Naruto desde la academia, segundo desde la batalla en la luna a manos de Toneri Ootsutsuki, Naruto quedo prendido de ella como un loco enamorado, tanto que llegaran a casarse y tener dos hijos, como yo terminaría con ella casado y con hijos. Como un flashback me viene a la menta la imagen de la niña que entrenaba en el dojo **

_~ es nuestra viva imagen, la llamo Misame ¿Cómo eso era posible? ¿Yo y la Hyuga? ~ _

_**De pronto a mi mente viene lo que me dijo Naruto sobre tener ''hijos'' lo que significaba que Misame no era la única. También sentía intriga de que papel poseía Sakura en esta realidad, por ejemplo ¿si se abra casado? ¿tendrá también hijos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Quiénes? Esas incógnitas inmediatamente son respondidas al ver a la pequeña pelirroja con las marcas similares a de Naruto, bufo de molestia **_

_~ Tengo que ser más cuidadoso, pero como debo comportarme con ella, aunque ella no lo sabrá en mi realidad es la esposa de mi mejor amigo y tiene dos hijos, uno es mi alumno ~ _

_**Escucho las pisadas continuas de la Hyuga, bajar a la planta baja, sin poderlo evitar, activo mi Dojutsu Ocular Sharingan para tener una vista panorámica de lo que estaba haciendo, pero me frustro porque mi alcance es corto debido a mi estado, lo desactivo, me levanto cuidadosamente de la cama, siento entonces el medicamento que empezaba a hacer efecto, dado a que era más tolerable el dolor. Me destapo y veo que solo llevaba los pantalones de cama debido a las vendas que portaba sobre mi espalda, me coloco las pantuflas y la bata que hacían a juego en color azul. **_

_**Avanzo siendo cuidadoso mientras voy apoyado por los objetos más cercanos que eran la propia cama donde duermo con la Hyuga y la pared, llego hasta el marco de la puerta y observo detenidamente como la Hyuga, cuidadosamente atendía a nuestra hija, tocándole con un paño húmedo su frente, cien y cuello borra los rastros de sudor que tiene. Tanto que mi ojo con dojutsu perpetuo veía con atención las propiedades que poseía a su casta Hyuga y Uchiha **_

_~ Tan joven aún y debe ser portadora de tal mezcla de ígnea, es entonces lo que sucede cuando se mezcla nuestros ígneas, ¿si mi Rinnegan Supremo es codiciado? ellas también corren bastantes peligros por la mezcla de castas ~__** aparto la mirada de ambas y volteo para retirarme a la habitación, pero la imagen de la Hyuga retoma en mis pensamientos mostrando habilidad en sus cuidados a lo que repentinamente la imagen de mi madre se divisa en mis pensamientos con el mismo trato y cuidado **__~ Basta Sasuke, tendrías que estar pensando como regresar ~ __**recriminándome avanzo, llego a la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, vuelvo a recostarme en la cama y recuerdo entonces las palabras de mi hermano Itachi sobre ''Descubrir''. **_

_~ ¿Si se trataba de que tendría que pasar realmente por esto? hermano eres un idiota, convivir con la Hyuga será exasperante aún más sabiendo que es la adoración de Naruto en la realidad que vengo, no entiendo ni que la hizo cambiar de parecer, pero no quiero ni imaginarme, así que mientras más escusas tenga para averiguar cómo regresar no tendré que pasar por esto. ~_

_**Gruño con molestia por tener que usar artimañas, salgo de esas ideas al ver a la Hyuga entrar sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja con los alimentos que me había enunciado con la diferencia de que el Sōmen no estaba acompañado con la salsa típica Tsuyu, sino tenía una salsa roja que emanaba la esencia del tomate además de un vaso de infusión de hiervas. Recuerdo entonces los onigiris que gustoso había comido hasta el incidente del dojo, sintiendo el hambre, ella coloca la bandeja sobre mis piernas poniendo como medio un pasador, con aquellos delicados gestos de armonía, habla –**_

**Hinata Uchiha**_**. – **__Sasuke_kun ya puedes servirte aun esta tibio – __**sonrío por ver ese brillo en su mirada de apreciar la comida que preparado **_

_~ Me alegra, está recobrando su comportamiento actual ~ __**suspiraba y él habla – **_

_Sasuke Uchiha__**. –**__ ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? __**– pregunto con intriga por la desbordante energía que había visto antes de verla retirarse, ella tomando una bocanada de aire se sienta en la orilla de la cama y contesta –**_

**Hinata Uchiha**. – _Esta ya mejor, pero como sabes Miu no tiene mucha conciencia de su gran responsabilidad como Uchiha, sus ganas de ser fuerte están segando su juicio __**– cierro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, toco el collar que portaba celosamente en mi cuello que poseía un hermoso diamante plateado en forma de ovalo, que perteneció a mi suegra Mikoto, guardándolo entre mis prendas, abro los ojos y noto que esta ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pero entonces comienza a servirse el Sōmen, me levanto de la cama e inicio a despojarme de las prendas de vestir que llevaba puesta para tan solo quedarme en mis bragas, alzo mi vestido de dormir de la cómoda de mi velador, pero antes de proceder a desatarlas cintillas de sus costados que se ajustan para colocármelo, escucho un jadeo que hace que mire sobre mi hombro hacia Sasuke, él al notarlo, aparta con brusquedad su rostro de mí, sosteniendo mi vestido de cama en mi diestra, volteo y avanzo hasta él, toco con mi mano libre su mejilla y pregunto – **__Sasuke_kun ¿te retorno la fiebre? ¿Qué sucede? __**– aparta algo brusco mi mano de él, pero aun así no perdía el ligero rubor en sus mejillas –**_

_Sasuke Uchiha__**. – **__No es nada... – __**terminando de comer los fideos que restaban con la salsa de tomate, sin necesidad de levantar la mirada percibía la preocupación que siente, solo elevo un poco la vista hacia ella al percibir que se aparta y pasa a colocarse ese vestido, sin poder ocultar mi asombro por ver las notorias curvas que posee, siento una inquietud en mis piernas que hacen que me recrimine**_

_~ Idiota es la mujer de tu Dobe amigo, pero creo que la Hyuga de mi realidad no tiene ya las mismas curvas que ella y parece más joven por algún motivo ~ _

_**levanto completamente la vista con curiosidad a su vestimenta que viste, pero a esa acción se me descoloca mi expresión porque su vestido resaltaba sus curvas y prominente busto no obstante la joya que colgaba en su cuello no me toma nada saber, que fue de mi madre y que jamás se la habría ofrecido a Sakura, a pesar de ser la madre de mi hija Sarada. No obstante, la Hyuga lo portaba cosa que resaltaba su alcurnia, pero verla puesta solo podía significar un hecho imprescindible **_

_~ él Sasuke de esta realidad pudo encontrar aquello que he ansiado pues puede ser por eso que los territorios Uchiha estén reconstruidos, no puedo tomarme a la ligera está realidad ~ _

_**Relajando mi expresión, poso mis ojos sobre la infusión de hiervas que empiezo a beber por haber terminado de comer, miro por reflejo como ella toma lugar en su tocador y desliza el cepillo en sus largos cabellos, habla –**_

**Hinata Uchiha**. – _que bien que hallas acabado – __**exclamo mientras miro por mi arco reflejo hacia él –**__ los llevara a lavar – __**deslizo un par de veces más el cepillo en mis lizos cabellos y me levanto dejando en la cómoda de mi tocador el cepillo, recojo colocando sobre la bandeja los utensilios que uso y me retiro de la habitación **_

_~ Creo que quedo conforme con todo ~_

_**Lo llevo a la cocina y lo lavo enseguida, luego de secarlos, los acomodo en su despectivo compartimiento, tardo al menos 15 minutos y subo a la planta alta no obstante unos instantes me desvió a la habitación de nuestra hija Miu, notando como duerme tranquilamente, paso a seguir mi camino a mi recamara, con apacigüe mirada veo a Sasuke recostado con los ojos cerrados, me acomodo a su lado cubriéndonos con la mantas, sabiendo que él no se ha dormido, me inclino lo suficiente para acercarme a su rostro y le doy un beso en la comisura de sus labios, en respuesta el gruñe a lo que yo me extraño por su comportamiento, me aparto recostándome en la cama, digo – **__Buenas Noches Sasuke_kun __**– al no ver respuesta más que un silencio, sintiendo el pesar en mis parpados me sumerjo en el mundo de los sueños –**_

_**-(**_*_*)_

_Al Otro Día…_

**Pov. Misame Uchiha**

– _**El Alba había arribado haciendo pasar pesarosamente sus rayos de luz por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, sintiéndome en la comodidad de mi cama, me levanto con exabrupto al venirme a la mente varias imágenes de cómo había terminado con un paño sobre la frente, teniendo la boca seca, me siento en la casa y paso a beber el agua del vaso que se encontraba en mi velador, sintiéndome un poco ya mejor, me levanto de la cama notando que llevaba puesto mi ropa de cama paso a cambiarme por ropa ninja para ir a entrenar, vistiendo una blusa en color lila y pantalón en color negro que cubría parte de mi rodilla, atando mi cabello en una coleta alta, salgo de mi habitación y con pasos tranquilos llego a la habitación principal de mis padres, cuando me proponía tocar, mi madre abre la puerta, veo que llevaba puesto su ropa de cama, poseyendo una mirada cándida en su mirar sobre mí, pronuncio – **__Buen día mamá, Papá ¿Cómo____se encuentra? __**– Agacho un poco la mirada porque aún me sentía afligida por ser responsable, mamá al percibirlo sonríe, y contesta –**_

**Hinata Uchiha**_**. – **__Buen día Miu, papá ya se encuentra mejor pero aun duerme así que por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar __**– susurro para que lo creyera, como es natural, analiza mis palabras y en contestación afirma con la cabeza para luego retirarse en silencio con una expresión en su mirar de tristeza, que no llega a pasarme desapercibido. Volviendo a lo mío, cierro la puerta detrás mío, sin antes dejar de ver como Sasuke cubría su hombro con la manta, estando preocupada por la actitud que había empezado a tomar, a mi parecer no ver que había descansado muy bien, sintiendo extrañeza de que algo había cambiado en él.**_

_**Voy directamente a la cocina, recordando que debía preparar una merienda para unas horas después porque Karin vendría de visita con tal Suigetsu con el motivo de que le ayudará a preparar arreglos para el nacimiento de su pequeño Kimura que venía en camino, como padres primerizos la pareja estaba ansiosa que casi en ruego me pidieron ambos que lo asesorara con mi opinión.**_

_**Colocándome mi delantal empezaba con los preparativos para hacer un desayuno lo más saludable y sencillo posible, a la ausencia de nuestro hijo Itachi que no estaría por alrededor de 4 días debido a su entrenamiento con mi papá, decido preparar una ensalada de tomates, café negro, té de cebada, tostadas de pan, huevos fritos y tocino.**_

_**No tardo más que 36 min en tener todo preparado, coloco sobre la bandeja tres platillos para separar las tostadas, la ensalada de tomate y tocino con los huevos, para acompañar una taza de café negro sin azúcar, tal como le gusta, se los llevo enseguida a la habitación, para que evitara hacer esfuerzos innecesarios. Veo que mira atentamente como Miu entrena su jutsu gran Bola de Fuego en la superficie del lago, llamando su atención digo – **__Buen día amor __**\- coloco un repasador sobre sus piernas y a continuación coloco la bandeja sobre sus piernas, noto como me visualiza de pie a cabeza antes de responder con su voz seria –**_

_Sasuke Uchiha__**. – **__Umm… Buen día __**– Ignoro su expresión sorprendida con mi habitual estoico, y poso mi mirada en el desayuno, sostengo la taza de su oreja y lo acerco a mis labios lo suficiente para retomar mi vista a la ventana donde se encuentra la que es mi hija en esta realidad, estando frente al lago, veo con claridad de mi Rinnegan Supremo 7 Aspas (Tomoe) cada detalle de como concentra su chakra en la cavidad de su boca y posteriormente pasa a expulsarlo transformado en Fuego luego de haber realizado con verdadera habilidad la combinación de posición de manos, a mi parecer quería darle su propio a las llamas embravecidas que levantaban vapor, por la intensidad del fuego. Sintiendo el prolongado silencio que se forma entre nosotros giro mi mirada a ella que pasa inmediatamente a retirarse, apretando mis dientes entre sí, me recrimino mentalmente mi comportamiento **__~ Imbécil, No puedo actuar como soy con Sakura, o empezará a sospechar ~ __**empiezo entonces a beber el café e inmediatamente en mis facciones expreso sorpresa porque está preparado justamente a mi gusto, dibujando una sonrisa **__~ parece que no tenemos gustos distintos, Hyuga cuando fue que ablandaste a mi yo de esta de realidad ~ __**dejando aun lado la taza, coloco encima de la tostada un poco de la ensalada y unas cuantas piezas de tocino, al llevármelo a la boca, disfruto del sabor, era tan bueno como todo lo que había probado hecho por ella, a mi parecer era muy buena cocinera, tanto que después de la muerte de mi clan no había probado comida casera que me llegara a gustar tanto como ahora – **__Hinata…_

Continuará

Hasta aquí el siguiente espero que comente que les ha parecido mi esfuerzo sobre Humano de esta Historia, pero temo informarles para un cuarto capítulo mis lectores la Historia Grieta de Mundos debe estar en el capítulo 7 sino se perderá la perspectiva. No Olviden mi estrella y su opinión al respecto, saben que ustedes hacen posible está historia.


	4. Chapter 4

MUY BUENAS… AUNQUE LAS MÍAS SON NOTICIAS MUY MALAS.

MUCHOS NO LE DARAN LA DEBIDA ATENCIÓN, PERO OTROS QUE SIGUEN MIS TRABAJOS SINCERAMENTE, ME BUSCARAN… o eso quiero creer.

Vengo a informarles que mi cuenta de Wattpad, con el nombre de: #AngieLedezma21 ha dejado de existir, por un problema con mi correo, Wattpad ha tomado la decisión de cerrarme DEFINITIVAMENTE.

Por eso me dispuse a crear una nueva cuenta un poco ya más desanimada porque en mi cuenta que Wattpad, me elimino ya estábamos en 1.6K de seguidores, algo rescate de mis trabajos en ahí por fortuna, aunque confieso que iba a retirarme de la escritura con ese bajón.

Para los interesados de mis proyectos y seguidores leales, les dejo mi nueva cuenta Wattpad:

Link: user/AngieLKoneko

Nombre: AngieLKoneko (Dibujo de Erza)

_**EN ESTA CUENTA ESTARE PUBLICANDO TODOS MIS TRABAJOS Y OBRAS QUE YA HAN LEIDO PARA QUE WATTPAD TENGA UNA PARTE DE LA BUENA LECTURA DE FANFICTION, **__gracias por su apoyo _


End file.
